The Malachai Revealed
by Tsparro
Summary: There is a new God in town only he's not hunting Nick this time, Camulus has sword vengeance on Acheron. When Nick and his friends get caught in the cross fire how far how much will Nick risk to save everyone he cares about. Will Ash finally find out what Nick really is.
Chronicles of Nick

The Malachai Revealed

"I don't think this is working C. I can't since anything hostile out there beyond the usual."

Nick opened his eyes and glanced at a clock and sighed it was almost time for him to head to work and he'd wasted his school's first snow day in years on what felt like a wild goose chase. School had gotten canceled on account of the surprise super snow storm that had left all the meteorologists baffled considering it was May in New Orleans which usually meant the start of sweltering temperatures again not four feet of snow. Which is what lead to Caleb and him sitting in Caleb's huge mansion trying to locate any demon, god, or whatever else in the area that would be powerful enough to do this.

"There's no way this is natural, someone is out there preparing to go to war and you my friend are the most likely target."

Nick turned to grimace at his demon body guard. "Well if there is something out there, it's nothing I can sense now. The only hostile thing out there I know is Kyrian if I'm late for work again."

Laughing Caleb handed Nick his backpack, " Boy, didn't he threaten to make cajun stew last time you were late."

"I gotta go C, let me know if you find anything. Maybe our luck is turning and it really is just a freak snow storm."

Caleb snorted at that but Nick was already grabbing his keys and running out the doors towards his silver jag. Luckily Kyrain's mansion was only a couple minutes away. Nick pulled up to the gate in front of Kyrain's drive and buzzed his way through. He flew in threw the door almost running into Rosa, Kyrain's house keeper, along the way.

"Hola mijo. What has you in such a rush, you always seems like you have the devil on your heels."

Nick laughed and gave her a quick hug, "Lo siento, Rosa. Kyrain will have me on a stick if I'm late again this week."

"You better not keep him waiting then, he's up in his office."

"Gracias, Rosa"

Nick went upstairs and pushed through the door into Kyrain's office, He cringed when he looked at the clock on the wall.

Kyrain looked up and flashed his fangs at him in irritation. "Maybe I should ask Ash for a new squire that will actually show up on time and we can send you over to work for Talon."

Nick snorted, "I'll defile your rugs if you even think of sending me out to the crocodile king, besides you and I both know you don't have the patience to train a new squire."

Kyrain just shook his head, "There is a list of chores down stairs on the counter you can go home whenever you get them all done."

It was already dark by the time Nick got everything done and drove back to his apartment in the quarter. He put the key in the door and let himself in, only to be assaulted as his tiny mother ran over and hugged him.

"I was so worried about you boo, it's been all over the news all the accidents all over town because of all the snow."

Nick forced himself not to roll his eyes at her over protectiveness, he had fought some of the baddest of the bad demons and won and yet his mother still worried over him driving in the snow. Granted she didn't know about any of that and never could.

"I'm ok mom, I was really careful on the roads."

She glared at him, "I know I'm a basket case ok but humor me, you're all I have in this life and I would die if anything happened to you." She turned around and went back to the stove, "I made some gumbo if your hungry, it should be just about done."

Nick cringed as he mentally prepared himself for her anger, "Actually mom I was hoping I could go grab a bite to eat out with Nekota. We'll be really careful in the snow."

She turned around and if looks could kill he'd be dead and withering around on the ground, " And why do you need to go out in this horrible weather when you have a perfectly good home cooked meal right here."

He gave her his best puppy dog eyes, knowing she was on the verge of grounding him just because, "Please mom, it's not that I don't appreciate your cooking it's just that it's our anniversary and I know she really wanted to do something to celebrate today."

"Oh" and just like that she went from angry back to calm like some one hit a light switch, " Well I guess since it is special and I know you never want to disappoint her."

She went over and kissed him on the cheek, " Just promise me you'll be careful and won't be out too late."

Nick let out a grateful sigh as he dodged that minefield, he usually wasn't so lucky, "I'll be careful mom, love you."

Nick walked out the door as fast as possible before she changed her mind. He mentally contacted Nekota and let her know that they were good to go. When he walked outside of this apartment complex he found her standing there waiting for him. She was in a pair of dark jeans and a pink puffy coat, her cheeks were red from the cold and wind yet to him her beauty took his breath away.

He reached over and took her hand and started walking down the sidewalk.

Nekoda smiled at as Nick carefully helped her over a slick patch of ice, he always treated her like she was one of the most precious and fragile things in his world and that was one of the things she loved about him.

"So were are you taking me? I know you said something about going to eat."

Nick looked over at her and smiled, " I figured we could head over to the sanctuary since it's so close. Is that ok?"

Nekoda nodded her head. They were about five blocks away when a bad feeling worked her way up her spine, she turned to Nick, "Do you feel that?"

Nick cocked his head to the side as he focused on his sense and what they were trying to tell him, "Yeah, something seriously bad just set off my spidey senses."

She was afraid of that she was just hoping that it wasn't as strong as she first thought. "Caleb get your but down here now, something is about to go down."

Caleb popped in beside them and glared, "This better be good, for you to have dragged me out into this weather. You know I hate the cold."

"Love you too C but there is some big bad demon here to drink my blood and no offense but I rather like my blood right where it is."

Caleb snarled at Nick's rampant sarcasm, but reached for his powers anyway to try and sense what the other were talking about. When he honed in on the malice in the air what he sensed made his blood run cold.

"That's no demon, that's a very angry ancient god."

Nekoda paled at his words, "What, there's no way a god should have been able to find Nick or know what he is."

Caleb shrugged, "Well I assure you this is a god and he is out for vengeance, wether or not Nick is the target, he is more than likely going to get caught in the cross fire if we don't get in a protected area fast."

"If it comes to a fight can we take this god?" Nick asked thinking about what to do. His house was considered a protected area but there was no way he was going to risk leading a possibly hostile god back to his mom, "Because my house is not an option I'm not risking my mom."

Caleb paused thoughtfully, "If you had years and practice and experience I'd say yes we could take him down but seeing as you just learned how to control the malachai and not the other way around I don't know if we can take him, there is some serious juice coming off this guy."

"The sanctuary is the next closest place to go, we can't risk teleporting anywhere incase we aren't his focus right now. But Savitar protects all safe havens like the sanctuary zealously and he should be able to take this guy if he's stupid enough to start trouble there." Nekoda grabbed Nick's hand and forced him to walk with her as fast as they could without being obvious.

Nekoda let out a relieved breath as the Sanctuary came into view maybe their luck was finally changing. Then someone literally dropped out of the sky right in front of them, he was taller than even Nick which at 6'4 was impressive and was built like a tank.

"Where is he?" He growled out at them.

Nick put himself in between Nekoda and the evil SOB that decided to drop in on them while he knew she was more than capable of defending himself it just wasn't in him to not protect a woman.

"He who?" Caleb took up a tough guy stance beside Nick that said he was more than willing to through down.

"The Atlantean harbinger, hand him over now or pay the consequences for defending him." He took a step closer to Caleb and Nick and took a deep breath of the space in between them then looked at Nick, "His sent is on you, hand him over to me now and I shall let your companions live."

"There are no Atlantean's left they were all killed when atlantis sunk by the destroyer's hand." Nekoda took a spot on the other side of Nick preparing for when the god finally snapped, he seemed only one step away from completely insane.

"Do not try and protect him, I know he is here and I will have his blood. Your lives mean nothing to me. I am the god Camulus and I will have my revenge" He summoned a sword and blood red armor to emphasize his malice.

Caleb snorted, "Your going to have to better than that to intimidate me. I face scarier things than you everyday first thing in the morning."

Camulus snarled and stepped closer to Caleb, "You should learn when to back off Malphas, I have the hides of demons much stronger than you mounted to my wall."

Nick prepared himself to lay down some Malachai level throw down. But before any of them could move he felt a felt a flare of power behind him, that let everyone in the supernatural realm in the land of badass this creature was at the top. Nick smiled because he knew exactly who it was and Camulus was in a world of hurt.

"Let them go Camulus, they've done nothing to you" Acheron Parthenopaeus came up to their little stand off staff in hand and ready to throw down. Decked out in gothic leather attire and wearing sunglasses even at night Ash gave off an aurora of don't fuck with me if you want to live, that not many dared to test. "Nick, get your friends out of here I'll handle this."

Camulus laughed, "You are a fool harbinger, you could have met me on your own terms and instead you walk into my trap to save these pathetic creatures. Now you will all die together, how fitting."

They formed a circle back to back as demons suddenly popped in and surrounded them. Ash mentally cursed as they were surrounded and worse than that his powers weren't working to disperse them. There was not many beings out there that could circumvent his powers but unfortunately with Camulus being a god who's powers stemmed from the source was one such beings. Nick being a squire could had at least basic training when it came to fighting and Caleb was one of the most feared generals of his time and a demigod, but Nekoda would be easy pickings for the demons that surrounded them.

"What are we going to do?" Nick mentally projected to Caleb and Nekoda

"You two are going to have to keep pretending to be human, that means you can't fight Nekoda or you'll blow your cover. Ash already knows me so it'll come to no shock to him if I fight as a demon, he'll probably just assume I'll mind wipe you two when it's all over." Caleb directed

They didn't have anymore time to talk because the demons attacked in mass while Camulus hung back and watched eagerly. Caleb manifested a sword and changed into his demon form complete with the orange hair and bleeding battle armor. Ash summoned a sword and handed it over to Nick and moved Nekoda into the center of their circle where she'd be protected.

Nick did his best to keep the demons off him and the others but fighting without his powers really sucked especially since he didn't have the voices in his head to help with his sword fighting skills.

Nick growled at the demon closest to him as it caught him across the arm with it's talons, "Ash we are getting our collective asses handed to us do you got any Jedi mind tricks so I can stop getting blood on my new shirt."

Ash shoot Nick and withering look, "Kid we got bigger problems than a little blood on your shirt. Like the raging demon army and vindictive god trying to kill us."

Nick scoffed at him, "I'd rather be killed by crazy over there than hear my mother nag me again about ruining another new shirt. She don't need anymore reason to make me go back to wearing those god awful Hawaiian shirts again."

Camulus must have decided that waiting for the demons to break through their defenses was taking to long. The demons all stopped attacking and formed an impenetrable circle around them parting only to let Camulus through.

"You really are a fool Acheron, what ever chance you had of beating me disappeared when you decided to protect these humans. All you did was ensure their deaths along with your own" Before any of them could move he shoved Caleb to the side and grabbed Nekoda by the throat and drove a dagger into her side and then dropped her to the ground where she lay bleeding.

"Nick…." Caleb tried to warn him but all Nick saw was red.

Caleb watched in horror as Nick turned into the Malachai right in front of Ash. His skin turned red and black and wings shot out from his back. He even managed to summon eye of the dragon and his invincible suit of armor. The scary part was Caleb didn't know who was in control Nick or the Malachai

Nick turned to Camulus and spoke in his deep gravely demon voice, "It is you who should fear me god, I am the god killer of demons, the Ambrosus Malachai you should fear me not the other way around."

Nick sent a blast of power into the god that forced him to take two steps back. He was struggling to keep his anger in check. He wanted to give into the rage and let the Malachai take over because of Nekoda being hurt but knew he was just as likely to hurt friend as enemy in that state.

He step forward to engage Camulus with his sword but before he could reach him or use his powers to stop him the god teleported away.

Nick hissed in anger at his prey escaping but then turned around to find Kody on the ground still being healed by Ash. Once he was done healing her Ash slowly stood up and faced Nick who was still in the form of the Malachai.

"So your the Malachai, I should have known you were something other than human when my powers didn't work on you but your were just so well hidden and your mom is the poster child for a normal human." Ash gave him an appraising look, "Every other Malachai would be off raging through the town trying to find and kill Camulus why aren't you?"

Nick shifted back into his human body, "Because I refuse to be like my ancestors and let my anger control me and hurt the ones I love and innocents.

Caleb stepped up beside Nick ready to throw down if Acheron decided to attack, "Nick is the Malachai of the prophecy the one who could turn the tides and fight the evil within he has always been sheltered in love by a human mother who loved him absolutely hatred does not control and dictate his life."

Nick stepped right up to his best friend and looked him in the eyes, "So what are you going to do Ash, are you going to try and kill me for what I am?"


End file.
